Kurokono Tasuke
Kurokono Tasuke (黒子野 太助) is an Old Jouishishi and one of the comrades of Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou, Sakamoto Tatsuma and Takasugi Shinsuke during the Joui Wars. Backround Kurokono and the Joui 4 fought countless of battles in the Joui wars. However, he has never been seen in the history because of his faint presence. He was thought to be dead since he was 'blown up' inside an exploding building in a game of 'kick the can', but he was actually alive. Appearance Apparently has an average height as Gintoki, has short black hair and regarding dress are dark colors and above its war clothes carrying a dark green coat, his suit is very similar to that of Katsura. He also resembles a lot to Tetsuya Kuroko, the character of the parodied manga series. Personality He seems to be fairly polite. As seen when he addressed Gintoki, Katsura and Sakamoto with the honorific -''san''. He has a faint presence. He could only help everyone in trivial ways from the background, seeing that he was always medicore and in the background. Despite that, he continues to protect his friends, saying that it is 'a shadows pride'. Strength & Abilites Currently, nothing is known about his strength. The fact that he was quite close to the Joui four implies that he might have had something better than the other soldiers. When he arrived to rescue Katsura and Sakamoto, Kurokono was able to single-handedly knock out the Kiheitai under Matako's command and hold a sword to her neck, taking them all by surprise and without them being able to retaliate. Relationship Friends & Allies Sakata Gintoki: 'They fought together during the late Jouishishi war, alongside Katsura, Sakamoto and Takasugi. Gintoki was the only one who saw him left the war, and at the very end, he was the only one who remembered him after the Joui reunion. 'Katsura Kotarou: 'Katsura fought with him and the other Joui at the late Jouishishi war. Katsura had some memories about him, thet had to do with basketball and Pocari. 'Sakamoto Tatsuma: 'A comrade of his, alongside the other Joui. Sakamoto only recalled irrelevant memories about Tasuke. 'Takasugi Shinsuke: Takechi Henpeita said that Takasugi and Kurokono were close friends when they were in the Joui wars. Story Reunion arc Gintoki, Katsura and Sakamoto gets an invitation to hold a reunion party from an unknown person. At the reunion party, they try to remember their long forgotten comrade, by the name Kurokono Tasuke. The reunion party however, was all a plan set by the Kiheitai to dispose off the former Joui patriots. Kurokono appeared at the end to save the three of them. It was hinted that Gintoki and Kurokono had some kind of conversation before Kurokono left. Trivia * His name is a parody of the manga series called 'Kuroko no Basuke' made by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. * Kurokono's voice actor is Ono Kensho, the same voice actor who voices Kuroko Tetsuya, the main character of the parodied manga series. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Jouishishi Category:Human Category:Swordsmen